


Akrasia

by greygerbil



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Embarrassment Kink, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Alexios plays at being a dangerous mercenary who corners a polemarch.





	Akrasia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

> Probably safe, sane-ish, very consensual, but it's ancient Greece where they can't google this sort of thing and they're kinda new to this, so it's definitely undernegotiated kink.

Alexios allowed the rustling fabric of the tent to settle fully behind him before he moved towards the sleeping man on the ground, crawling on hands and feet like the lions he sometimes watched in the wild, stalking in high grass towards a dozing deer. The moon shone through a narrow gap at the entrance and allowed him a glimpse of Stentor’s armour, which even here, in a tent pitched for just a night as his troops marched back to Sparta, was stacked very carefully, sandals and greaves and vambraces neatly in pairs, the breastplate wiped clean, no speck of the dust it would have collected on the road remaining. Alexios had to grin.

Stentor slept on a blanket spread out on the earth without a sheet covering his body in the sweltering heat of the night. His tunic reached down to his knees, but had ridden up enough to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underclothes. Alexios allowed himself a languid look travelling up and down the length of his muscular legs, noting the scars, the thick muscle, the soft black hair growing on skin tanned by the sun.

He was itching to touch him, but he had a plan that forbade waking him up just yet.

Silently, he moved to sit over Stentor’s body, knees to the sides of his thighs so he could block his legs, one hand raised to his wrist to capture it, the other hovering over his mouth. When he took hold of his arm, he pressed the other hand down immediately to prevent Stentor from calling out, as he surely would have.

Stentor’s eyes opened wide and in the same moment his free hand flew up and grabbed Alexios’ hair, tearing at it hard.

“It’s me,” Alexios growled, twisting his head back to ease the pain.

Stentor’s grip lessened somewhat, though he kept his fingers wound in his hair. Alexios eased his hand off his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Stentor hissed in a hushed voice, confusion bleeding through annoyance and shock. “I thought you were in Megaris?”

Alexios pressed their lips together.

“Those bandits they had me fight were no match for me, so I figured I’d chase down more interesting prey. And look, I caught a Spartan polemarch,” he said quietly when he’d pulled back, showing a toothy grin.

He reached behind himself and took hold of Stentor’s other wrist, too, squeezing it until he had to let go off his hair, then pressing it to the ground.

“And just what do you think you’ll accomplish here, _misthios_?” Stentor murmured in a tone like a snake’s poisoned bite. However, Alexios could see in his expression that he’d already softened to his presence, feel it in how still his arms laid in Alexios’ grasp for now. 

Alexios made a show of thinking about it for a moment before he said: “Fuck you until you have to ask your troops to rest for another day so you can recover.”

This was not how it usually went, which in some ways was fine. As far as Alexios was concerned, Stentor could fuck him whenever he wanted. He had a long, thick cock and enough self-awareness to know he still needed to do more than just hammer the person speared on it to make it a good time. Still, sometimes Alexios wanted to grab the reins. Over the months they’d been together, he’d managed to get permission to finger Stentor on a few scarce occasions, which very obviously had been more pleasurable to Stentor than he admitted with words, but which his body betrayed easily. When Stentor’s murmured comments to the effect of ‘Spartan warriors should not indulge in that sort of thing’ had tipped him off to the fact that Stentor likely avoided it for the sake of pride rather than just because he did not enjoy it, Alexios’ competitive streak had awakened. He just had to find the right way to go about this.

Stentor gave a huff of breath.

“Who told you I’d allow that?”

“Who told you I’m asking?” Alexios purred into his ear. “I’m just telling you what’s about to happen.”

There was a moment of silence. Alexios was rather sure that Stentor didn’t feel threatened by him, he knew him well enough by now. He could have simply shouted for the guards if he did, too. That didn’t mean that he was going to play Alexios’ game, though.

“Is that so?” he asked, finally. He twisted his arms, but he wasn’t giving Alexios a full fight. When Alexios refused to let him go, the struggle intensified, but Stentor’s eyes were on his, filled with intrigue rather than fear.

In raw strength, Alexios outmatched Stentor and most human beings at that. It was the gods-touched blood coursing through him as much as the years and years of practice out in the world, where only a quick blade and strong arm had kept his head on his shoulders. Yet, forcing Stentor down, as he’d done before when they wrestled to test their mettle, was never easy and he enjoyed that. Doing it now, knowing what his price would be, already set his blood boiling. He could feel himself grow hard as they struggled quietly, limbs entwined, and when he forced Stentor down onto his stomach he pressed his thigh between his lover’s he found him similarly affected.

There was a little surge of satisfaction when he realised that perhaps his idea was working. After all, if Stentor could not allow himself to ask for this, then he might enjoy being able to pretend that he hadn’t.

“I’ve got you now,” he murmured, shifting his weight into him and rutting against Stentor’s bare backside. His arms were looped under his shoulders, keeping him in place, and he bared his teeth to bite his shoulder. Stentor gave a strangled gasp.

“I will get you back for that,” he rumbled.

“If you can.”

Alexios had not come unprepared. He loosened his grip briefly to reach into a leather pouch at his belt and pull out a small flask of oil. After dribbling some on his fingers he leaned it against Stentor’s sandals and backed off of him, careful to keep one hand in his neck and force his head to the ground with it.

Stentor used to always be tense when Alexios pushed a finger into him, impatient with the gentle treatment, and so Alexios decided on another gamble and simply forced two fingers into him at once, almost to the second knuckle. Stentor cursed him under his breath, but his legs slid apart for him.

“I think someone likes unruly mercenaries,” Alexios mocked, gleeful with his discovery. “What a shame for a good Spartan soldier…”

“Shut your mouth,” Stentor managed, a rather weak answer from someone whose insults were often more colourful than Barnabas’ stories. His face was burning.

“I don’t think I will.”

Alexios set a rough pace while his fingers dug into Stentor’s neck, still keeping him down like a cat would a mouse trapped under its paw. Stentor writhed, but it was a perfunctory attempt. Alexios spread his fingers and listened with satisfaction as Stentor grunted into the thin blanket. Alexios gave him a moment only before he suddenly pressed against the spot inside him that he knew would have him shivering. He’d met men who liked it and some who thought it was too much, a couple who barely reacted to it – but Stentor was beautifully sensitive when it came to this. His whole body convulsed at the sudden, hard treatment.

“You look good stretched around my fingers,” Alexios said quietly.

Considering how touchy Stentor had been about the subject, he’d usually spared him such observations, but he realised now that it might have been the wrong strategy. Stentor would always have been embarrassed to spread his legs for Alexios, but judging by his rock-hard, leaking cock, it wasn’t really a detriment.

Stentor’s answer was a wordless growl and Alexios laughed. He pressed his fingers in one more time to watch Stentor twitch, then pulled them back. For a moment, he stroked himself lazily as he slicked up his cock, determined to enjoy every second of this. It had been since the beginning of their affair that he’d gotten to fuck someone like this, after all, almost half a year ago now.

He pushed himself between his cheeks first, getting them slick and messy with oil as he moved between them, then adjusted to press against his entrance. However, Stentor seized up this time, the muscles in his back growing rigid, and Alexios summoned all his self-control, thumb massaging his neck as he waited.

“Just go,” Stentor said quietly.

“But-”

Stentor threw a look over his shoulder, frowning. Alexios hesitated for another moment, but then decided that Stentor had made his opinion clear and a good lover should give him what he wanted.

Still, Alexios breached him slowly, trying not to hurt him more than necessary, and though Stentor was quiet and tense, he allowed him. When Alexios leaned over his back to replace then hand on his neck with his mouth, sinking his teeth into his flesh again, he suddenly felt him going a little slack.

Yeah, he should have gone with his gut on this one. Stentor wanted it rough.

On the next stroke, Alexios claimed more for himself than before, and again, pushing into resistance that waned now. Leaning back, he grabbed on to his sides and hitched his hips up, leaving him in a rather undignified position with his backside up in the air.

“Is this necessary?” Stentor rasped.

“Since you made me wait, I had time to imagine things. Now I’m going to get to look at you exactly how I wanted it.”

Stentor and him had had enough fights that it was no hardship at all to tap into the part of himself that sometimes wanted to see Stentor on his knees. Alexios enjoyed the sight of his tunic bunched up haphazardly under his arms, the way the curve of his spine dipped as he braced himself on the ground when Alexios began to fuck him.

He was tight but not actively resisting anymore and Alexios had to swallow his own noises to keep himself from alerting the guards posted around camp. His fingers dug deep into Stentor’s hips as he allowed himself to be a little more forceful than he thought wise and was rewarded with beautiful, stifled groans as Stentor bit his own arm to keep in the sounds.

“Better be quiet,” Alexios encouraged with a grin. “Imagine what your soldiers would say if they saw their polemarch like this, and with a _misthios_ come out of the wild on top of him of all things.”

Stentor bucked against him, but only succeeded in pushing himself further onto Alexios’ cock – maybe it had been the point. With a quiet curse, Alexios freed one hand to reach down and take Stentor’s cock in hand. He’d expected to have to do some quick work to keep himself from coming before Stentor, who’d had to deal with the pain, but as soon as he had gotten his fingers around him, his lover spilled himself in his hand.

“That was fast. Looks like you _really_ were waiting for someone to mount you,” Alexios mocked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

Stentor turned his head and bared his teeth at him. Alexios had a feeling that he was only a thinning sliver of self-control away from snapping at him like a dog, and the thought of the pure animalistic power contained under him put more tinder on the fire burning in his middle. He thrust into him deeply, felt Stentor’s knees sliding on the blanket with the force, dragging his backside tighter against him in response, moving Stentor to his whims, and it only took a few more moments until he had spent himself inside him.

He held him down until he was finished, and a few moments longer, enjoying the rare submission, before he moved back and allowed Stentor to fall onto his side on the blanket. The hand that Alexios smoothed over his thigh was far more gentle than any hold he’d had on him since he’d snuck into the tent.

For a moment, they just laid in silence, breath slowly evening out. Stentor grabbed an edge of his tunic to half-heartedly clean himself, then glanced at Alexios, almost hesitant, deliberating. Perhaps it was due to exhaustion or surprise, but either way he could not hide that he was worried about something. Alexios guessed that he wondered what Alexios’ reaction would be to him now that he had allowed himself to be disgraced.

Alexios kissed him.

“I thought I’d come back with you to Sparta,” he said easily. “We’re going the same way.”

“Interesting way to announce your return.”

“It made an impression, did it not?” Alexios asked with a shrug, arm wrapped lazily around Stentor’s side, and grinned.

“You can’t sleep here,” Stentor reminded him, his hand covering Alexios’ rather gently.

“I know.”

He missed being in Sparta, where he could have Stentor’s company for himself for swathes of time, not just a sparse half hour stolen along the way. It was only going to be a journey of another couple days for Stentor’s troops, but it already seemed too long.

Stentor looked at him and his gaze was almost soft. When he noticed Alexios watching him, he turned to look up at the tent and frowned instead.

"Marching is going to be fun after this."

Alexios laughed.

“We’ll go slower tomorrow night,” he promised.


End file.
